Silva Kui
|kanji= しょくぶつ くい |rōmaji= shokubutsu kui |alias='Little Sister' (しょうまい shoumai) Lioness (めす ライオン mesu raion) Golden Maiden (こがね しょうじょ kogane no otome) |race=Human-Spirit (Infused) |gender=Female |age= 23 |height= 183 cm |weight= 55 kg |birthday= |eyes=Yellow |hair=Blonde |blood type= |affiliation= Herboren |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Fiore |status=Active |relatives= Unnamed Father (Deceased) |counterpart= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= }} Silva Kui (しょくぶつ くい shokubutsu kui) is a former bartender from the country of Seven, owning the renowned pub in Harmony the The Yellow Dragon, after inheriting the pub from her father who had been murdered by a dark mage wandering the country. Joining the ranks of the local guild Herboren, Silva has become a prominent member of the powerful guild due to her friendliness as well as her immense power compared to some of the lower ranking mages of the legal guild. Keeping her actions from the eye of the guild mastr Uepon Mausu, Silva uses her bar as a secret establishment in order to help her find the dark mage who had murdered her father, and in vengeance would attempt at taking the life back of the murderer as payment for her loss. A co-founder of the international group Nagkaisa along with several other mages from several other legal and independent guilds, Silva uses the power she holds within the group to search for information from mages that she suspects may have a relation to her father's killer. As you can see, Silva is hell bent on finding the dark mage of a murderer that killed her father, and will not rest until justice has been brought against the killer. Agile and strong Silva inherits the power of a strong lion creature located in her country, giving her the immense strength and flexibility that allows her to crush opponents and hunt her targets with ease, making her a fierce and dangerous hunter when angered. Also added along with these aspects of her capability, her infused spirit blood gives her the near infinite amount of magic energy she needs to constantly summon her lion form, her ultimate form of power that increases her already substantial agility, stanima and strength as well as her great durability. When in lion form, Silva is equipped with strong claws that can cut through skin as if it was butter, which grants her great dangerous capability as she tries to cut down other mages who strike great danger to her well being. With a valuable upgrade to her five senses, Silva can hunt down anyone through nearly any location, as she utelises all these senses properly in order to hunt down and complete her mission, as a true lion of the wild should. However her real true form appears when she concentrates enough magic power into the artifact that turns her into the lion form, transforming into a terrifying large beast double the size of a normal being, greatly magnifying the the attributes of Silva greatly. She is very social when it comes to gathering with people, as she enjoys activities such as drinking and fighting among her guild mates as well as others, though no matter how much Silva would drink she always seems to be able to handle more, even though it may appear that she is too drunk for her wellbeing. When fighting drunk Silva can become very cocky and aggresive as she fights, and usually and unsteadily throws punches and hits all over the place, but when one is too meet the end of her fist as she throws it, it is apparent that her strength has greatly increased. Silva loves to meet other people, as she welcomes any mage wishing to join Herboren wi open arms and is usually the greeter in the guild as well as acting as the guild's personal bartender besides running her own back in the streets. She has shwon herself to be very aware of the people around her and how certain things can affect them, such as knowing what other people are capable of soing and what they are weak too, allowing her to formulate a plan that could utelise both aspects in order to accomplish a goal related to her person. Earning such names as the Lioness (めす ライオン mesu raion) and the Golden Maiden (こがね しょうじょ kogane no otome) due to the prominent colour of yellow in both her appearances, Silva has been known to be a caring sister-figure to those she meets, underneath the role of Uepon Mausu who is the father of Herboren. Reffered to as Little Sister (しょうまい shoumai) by the other Spirit blooded members of the guild, Silva's blood infusement has been able to grant her the capability that she thought she could not reach when she recieved her magical artifact, usually wishing to hand around more with the Spirit blooded in her guild as they participate in fights with other people of the populace. In Nagkaisa, Silva's personality changes greatly from a laid back amd chill young girl to a serious and strict leader who would do anything to rid the world of evil a, as the mages of Nagkaisa work in the shadows from the peering eyes of the Magic Council in order to eliminate and kill certain targets that Nagkaisa has been offered. Using the wealth she has obtained from both herboren and Nagkaisa, Silva nearly matches the extreme wealth that Uepon and other rich nobles access to despite her outfit that would match the common rable of the streets of Bosco, whoch would be just the same as the slaves owned by the masters that plague the city. Appearance Silva is a young and tall woman that dons intense blonde hair that bears two bangs that hang down the sides of her head, acting as like two low draping antennas that twitch whenever Silva feels tired and cautious of her surroundings whoch seems to have a mind of their own. She also has two bright yellow eyes that easily glow through the dark and are very prominent to her appearance, sticking to the theme of gold and match her jewellery and hair. Her near pale skin commonly changes from light to tanned in just seconds if she ever goes spending too much time in the sun without the severe problem of having sunburns. The woman also has a cheery smile on her face along with the expression of joy that is painted on her face, but when not she remains as a diligent and serious manner who shows no expression of happiness unless growing out of that certain behaviour. Her outfit is quite revealing though as she wears a black tube top that covers her large bust as well as crotchless pants that hang down over her large boots and a scarf that rings around her neck. She also wears black underwear underneath her crotchless pants that matches her tube top that is worn along arm sleeves held up by golden bracers that hang up on her biceps. When transformed her hair grows longer as well as growing feline like ears on top of her head matching her alias as a lion, as well as a long yellow tail and paws which has razor sharp claws at the end of the fingers, which she utilises for cutting down opponents. Personality Silva is very playful as she enjoys teasing and messing around with others no matter their affiliation with her, be it friendly dark mage or legal mage she will enjoy any sort of fun that comes her way. When not operating Nagkaisa, Silva usually likes to play pranks on the people of society which could start of small and harmless but turn into something large and serious, which sometimes threaten the lives of the populace, due to her clumsiness and eagerness to play. When meeting new and exciting people Silva can sometimes seem rude and ignorant to most people, as she always places the person on spot as she constantly fires out questions eagerly, which have caused many people to become very displeased and irritated by her presence, though she doesn't take it to heart and remains calm and firm as she continues making friends all over the continent. Her friendly behaviour to total strangers has gained her numerous amounts of connections that have proven useful over the course of time as she has required the needs of many of these services before, using them to their full advantage as she hates to waste good opportunities like that. However its not all fun and games when Silva starts operating among the ranks of Nagkaisa, as her personality transforms into the cute innocent girl into a strict and independent executive who commands the forces of Nagkaisa with an iron fist, expecting nothing but the maximum potential of those that operate underneath her guidance. Drilling and training her lower ranks that serve the goals of Nagkaisa, Silva trains them to be their best as she sends them through intense and death defying missions that she expects many of them to easily pass through. Very ignorant to the wellbeing and needs of her lower ranks, to those being trained by her greatly fear her and respect her for her great capability with the art of combat and leadership that Silva commonly displays during her time in the organisation than anywhere else, sort of like a secret persona underneath that sweet innocent nature. Her leadership and cooperation with the members of Nagkaisa have made her targets several times in her past due to her co-foundership of the secret service but nonetheless always prevails from attempts at her life due to many dark mages disagreeing with Nagkaisa's terms and service to the public. When fighting there are two main ways that Silva can fight her opponent, two seperate identities that take over depending on the opponent that Silva faces: she acts very cocky and playful as she attempts hitting those that are friendly or have no relation to her at all, and those that she suspects may have been related to the tragic event of her father's death, in which case enters a bloodthristy mode but not too beserk to kill him before she can get information. When entering combat with the first latter Silva is extremely playful as she enjoys teasing and mocking her targets as she arrogantly and easily dodges many attacks from her enemy, who she tries to set up conversations during her battle as a way to display her tiresome for battling. When attacking the second latter she changes to a psychotic killer who is willing to murder in the eyes of the public to take their life as payment for the life of her father's who she had deeply cared for as she strived to even murder those that did to him. She powers on during fights as she throws full forced and powered attacks straight onto her opponent, attempting to never miss as she would dislike the feeling of failing her father's death, using precise skill to take down her enemies with such ease and force. She loves to drink, no matter what personality and nature she feels at the moment or even if during the middle of a battle, Silva can never deny the opportunity to drink a glass of alcohol, no matter how much alcohol is presented to her as she is very used and attached to the intense taste of beer. Silva can take in large quantities of alcohol before she can become noticeably wasted as she refuses to stop drinking until she is, which can usually tale up to a surprisingly long amount of time before that happens, which leaves her spending most of her free time getting drunk in taverns across the cities, but never at her own tavern, where she takes care of the place with pride and care in memory of her father. As a bartender for the guild and her tavern, Silva shows that she is capable of socialising with customers as well as knowing a great choice for the topic of beer, treating as if alcohol was one of the most posh items that one could have, presenting many ales and drinks with such prestige and courtesy. She is serious about her business and will always try to keep her place running no matter how hard it may be, as she will always find a way to save her business, which always seems to find itself in a heap of trouble. History Magic and Abilities Elder Magic (エルダーマジック Erudāmajikku) is a magic that had existed before the magic that is known in the present time. Elder Magic varies among the Spirits, with every spell unique to each Spirit. Harnessing the ancient magic within him to discover and recreate blueprints left by his inhertiance of the Spirit magic, and with the use of his substantial Ethernano capacity, Silva can preform these spells with ease as normal humans cannot, and summon powerful magic spells that are able to shake the world in just a swipe of the hand. Relating to her true nature for independence and the eagerness to search for her father's killers, Silva's Elder Magic spells is primarily utelised for such acts due to their capabilities and advantages that she will put to good use. * Elder Magic: Superbia (エルダーマジック プライド Erudāmajikku puraido) is Silva's most used Elder Magic spell as it greatly increase many attributes of her person which allows and mimics the aspects of a great lion in the wild, as she inherits several advantages from the species to use against her opponents. With most of the spell supported by a special lacrima that hides within her metal belt that hangs around her waist, Silva starts off my concentrating her ethernano magic particles into her belt which greatly speeds up the process of transformation, as to do this spell without the belt would cause Silva to go through a painful gransformation due to the flames that consume her in order for her to become in lion form, with the belt speeding up the process vastly as the flames barely even harm her, allowing her to continue the fight capable for battle. Once the required or chosen amount of ethernano has been formed into the belt's lacrima, Silva holds both arms against her sides as she releases all magic energy within the lacrima of the belt at the same time to allow it to start configuring her body as it should, with flames taking appearance of the ethernano burst that quickly consumes and engulfs her body to change most aspects of her figure to reveal the great and threatening appearance of her lion form. Only a small quantity of her ethernano supply is needed for her most used and basic form of lion appearance, but when surpassed with more than double that amount Silva turns into something more horrifying. When releasing the massive burst of powerful magical energy, Silva from the flames is revealed to have doubled in size as she no longer stands as a humanoid figure but a large horned lion with three eyes that is capable of smashing through rock with just her fists. In both forms with the ultimate lion form becoming exceeding more powerful than the rest, her speed, stanima, strength are greatly increased but not as much as Elder Magic: Semis, another body transforming Elder Magic Spell. *'Elder Magic: Conexus' (エルダーマジック とういつてき Erudāmajikku touitsuteki) this is a special Elder Magic spell as it requires the aid of several other mages who are capable in caster magic that can cast bolts of elemental magic. By using these missiles of energy, Silva must first intensify magic energy that she had streamed into her hands and form a large magical energy sphere between her palms as she sends it to float outward before her, floating in place as she holds it still with her hands from a distance, ordering the participating mages to cast aggresive magic spells towards the ball of energy, therefore powering the magic sphere as it growsin size. As the ball collects many of these magical elements and combines it all into one pure magic energy whoch the ball will become after finished, the magic within fuses to gether to create a mysterious mixture of various types of magic all depending on what magic is being shot with towards the ball, creating a powerful force of energy no matter the ingredients to create this recipe for disaster. After the magic and size has been reached Silva must concentrate hard throughout this whole spell, as it is vital that the sphere must not become unstable and accidently fall out which can mistakingly kill Silva and company due to their presence on ground. When having retained that state of concentration Silva must then leap foward high enough to touch the sphere, but thanks to her immense abilities probided by training and her Elder Magic: Superbia she is more than capable of completing the last phase of the spell which can cause devastating effects. When having leapt foward to the ball of magic power, Silva proceeds to transfer large quantities of physical energy into her chosen arm, allowing her to use enough force to magically release this amount of power, as her fist collides the atmosphere with the magic ball of energy the energy reacts by propelling itself from such force that it burts open on the other side, violently rushing out the other side of the sphere and destroying anything that stands in it's way. Physical Abilities Master of Hand to Hand Combat Taught among the ranks of Herboren, Silva was taught everything her mentors could in order to make Silva one of the most dangerous fighters of Herboren as she is not only dangerous in her normal form but her lion form creates a more advantagous and intensified person when using hand to hand. Silva rarely uses weapons during combat and resorts to using her bare hands during fights as she sees them as her main weapons to battle with against her enemies, stating that her hands are with he everywhere and that a blade cannot always stay by your side. Learning from various masters around the world after completing jobs that take place in several countries across Ishgar, Silva has been able to practice and even master some of these arts in order to use these techniques in order to swiftly bring down her opponents mercilessly and painfully as possible, to remind them who they are dealing with. When combined with her lion form claws Silva is much more dangerous and cunning as the addition to bare hand combat can be sen as a fusion between weapon and hand to hand combat, which many of her masters wish not to see due to the incorrect combination of the arts. *'Ki no Michi' (木の道, Ki no Michi lit. "The Way of the Tree") is a martial arts style created by the monks of the Minstrel Mountains. It is said that the monks created it to be an integration of their martial arts practices and the personal expression of their philosophy to "live like that of a tree. Staying sturdy with deep roots, even in the face of a growing storm or scorching sun." This fast paced, flexible style of martial arts focuses on neutralizing an attack early on or using the users momentum and predicted trajectory to dodge said attack for a counter. It emphasizes a majority of throwing techniques and joint manipulations, although the use of a mages Ki, later realized to be eternano, is of great importance when delivering an effective block or counter. Also of particular importance is the timing of a defensive technique, either to blend or to neutralize an attack's effectiveness and to use the force of the attacker's movement against him. This means that a mage must be of fast body and mind in order to read an opponents intentions and movements in order to effectively block. **'God Cedar Cranial Descent' (神杉頭蓋降下, Kamisugi Tōgai Kōka): Working best as in immediate counter move to follow an opponent's momentum, however, this move does require a great deal of strength to aid in the execution. As an opponent comes in for an attack, the mage will target the leading foot and scoop one the opponents thighs with their free hand. Using the opponents momentum to aid in their ascension, the mage will lift their opponent upside down so that their head is the closest point of contact to the earth. The mage will then proceed to drop to their side or back, driving the opponent into the earth on their neck and shoulders, or on the top of their head. If executed properly this move will follow one fluid motion and can leave the opponent with severe dizziness, a concussion, cracked cranium, paralysis, or even death if the opponent happens to land in such a way. **'Jaya Sri Maha Kick' (ジャヤスリマハキック, Jayasurimahakikku): Once the practitioner is able to see an opening, they focus a great deal of ethernano into their leg for power, while also maintaining their center of balance and delivers a kick at the opponent's weak spot. The only major weakness of this technique is that Silva has to focus a great deal of ethernano into his legs, forcing them to lower the power given to his arms; this can be covered by an X guarded stance, or use the free leg to block as well. With the swiftness and power concentrated into the leg, this is easily break bones if an opponent holds no defensive protection. This is also a versatile skill that can be used to launch a practitioner into the air with a vertical distance of 45 feet. **'Chankiri Revenge' (チャンキリ復讐, Chankiri Fukushū): With one arm cocked back, and the other extended forward, Mörter throws a punch from the drawn-arrow stance. He delivers an swift punch forward to the chest, using a pulse of ethernano to knock the wind out of the chest. A swift turn of the hips will send the other hand to dig into the heart with wrist bent and elbow facing downward. The end result can lead to cardiac arrest from blunt trauma to the heart. This move does take a great skill of precision to deliver the second blow through the spacing of the ribs. So a mage must practice on a multitude of targets before delivering such a fatal blow. **'Tembusu Mania Blitz' (テンブスブリッツマニア, Tenbusu Burittsumania): This strike follows a downward push of the target's own strike by applying fierce pressure to the joint's of the target's striking limb and causing it to lose it's consecutive momentum. Afterwards, fighter had to stiff his body to it's utmost limits on the moment of impact. When the practitioner uses it at the right moment in a strike, all of his joints will be fixed. Although difficult, if done correctly,they will strike with the weight of their whole body. When the strike is covered in ethernano, and comes in contact with the water that makes up the human body, it sends a shock wave through the body that can temporarily paralyze the target. *'Piguàquán' (, Piguakuan lit. Chop-Hanging Fist), also referred to as Piguàzhǎng (, Piguachan lit. Chop-Hanging Palm) is the name of a form of martial arts which is focused around the use of palm strikes and explosive, long-range power. Piguàquán is a martial art which revolves around the use of palm strikes. Piguàquán is more often than not initiated by the martial artist whom wields its power assuming particular fighting stances, such as bending their knees and diagonally stretching their arms upwards, allowing them to assault foes with great force and accuracy with whipping motions from their heavy hands which are augmented by using all of the body's mass. The majority of the power of Piguàquán is derived from the forward surging kinetic forces produced by the user's arms as they accelerate forth while rotating – the user allows the laws of the world, such as gravity and momentum lead their hands forwards, keeping their arms relaxed while striking as to give the user the feeling of being light as a feather whereas their hands are as heavy as steel. As a martial art, Piguàquán's main purpose is that of unbalancing, throwing the opponent off-guard and open to attacks through strikes, locks, grappling, throws, and takedowns – however, striking is more often not the best "weapon" in a user's arsenal. **'Dān Pī Zhǎng' (, Danpaichan lit. Single Splitting Palm): Dān Pī Zhǎng is a basic Piguàquán technique which involves the user lashing out with a single palm strike. When performing this technique, the user focuses for the briefest of moments, before striking outwards with an open palm that shoots forth like a bullet with a relaxed motion that's also quite limited as to ensure that the movement of the palm packs such a velocity that very few indicators of it beginning can be perceived even by the keenest of eyes; and while being launched towards the opponent, the user's arm rotates rather swiftly, generating a powerful force that grants the user's arm incredible penetrative and destructive power while still deceiving the enemy through its movements being as free as a river, giving off the visage of a lashing whip speeding towards the opponent. The motion also causes a rather prominent upsurge of gravel and the like from below the user as an exemplary trait of its incredible power and speed – with the force produced by the technique focused upon the striking open palm of the user, the attack connects with the user's target, producing incredible power that deals an enormous amount of damage, commonly winding the opponent if not straight-up blowing them away. The Dān Pī Zhǎng, as a Piguàquán technique, is capable of being utilized in various methods, such as the stationary manner, when the user is advancing, throwing the opponent alongside the move, bolstering the move with an uppercutting motion, evading and then striking, and stepping around the enemy before striking. *'Reduced Earth' (縮地, Shukuchi) is a basic high-speed movement technique, developed long before magic became commonplace; effectively, through the user slamming their foot upon earth ten times in a split second, they are capable of kicking off the ground in the blink of an eye and live up to the technique's name of "reduced earth" as the technique shrinks the distance between the user and their target in a split second. When performing Reduced Earth, the user focuses the majority of their body weight to one of their legs of the briefest of moments, before stomping the foot where most of their weight is focused upon the solid surface of where the user is standing at a rapid velocity before shifting the weight back to the rest of their frame, generating enough thrust to propel the user forward at incredible speeds, at least akin to a master of High Speedand defying the abilities of Slowing Magic; accelerating at velocities that are almost untraceable to reach short or long distances near instantaneously- it should be taken into consideration that in order to perform the technique at all, the user requires a solid surface to kick into and thus produce enough thrust. **'Afterimage Reduced Earth' (残像縮地, Zanzō Shukuchi): A variant of the bog-standard Reduced Earth high-speed movement technique- Afterimage Reduced Earth, as the name would suggest, it allows the user to produce various afterimages while in motion. When performing Afterimage Reduced Earth, the user increases the amount of times they slam their foot down upon a solid surface from ten times in a row to fifteen- this produces much more thrust, which, while it doesn't increase the user's speed when inducing the technique as it logically should, it does have an arguably more useful function-the sheer thrust produced results in the user's swift physical movements instead form an intangible and transparent distorted decoy-like doppelganger of the user that follows their movements in accordance, remaining behind them at varying distances for the duration of the Reduced Earth technique. By themselves, the afterimages produced by this iteration of the high-speed movement are incapable of acting out of their own "will" autonomously, but rather, are an indication of the velocity that the user is moving at despite no real change in movement speed- however, that's where its true utility lies at. The afterimages produced by Afterimage Reduced Earth are capable of confounding opponents who are unable to follow the user's movements; often, it is common for an opponent to attack an afterimage in the belief that the decoy is the real deal and they are about to land a killing blow, only for it to vanish and scatter harmlessly to the winds, whereas the actual user appears somewhere else, commonly flanking the enemy's side while giving no indication of their movements, allowing the user to counterattack instantly with very little opportunity for the opponent to evade the incoming strike. Enhanced Strength: Her strength also no different as it is self explanatory, Silva's strength is substantially more powerful than the normal human being. With this amount of strength Silva can tear down trees and kick down walls which would sound like it would have a devastating effect on the standard human body. This strength allows Silva to do several other things instead of physical combat such as being able to leap higher due to her strength to push herself off the ground, and planting herself into the ground as she can withstand power that attempts to push her back. The standard human being cannot withstand this amount of power as a single punch from Silva's fist can send a human flying several metres away from her, whoch proves to be very powerful with a single punch. Enhanced Stamina: Along with his infinite like magic supply, that stops Uepon from going tired too quickly Uepon also has an increase in stanima, making him less tired from a constant use of physcial activity. With this enhancement Uepon can outlast a standard melee fight against his opponents, without getting tired from throwing punches and dodging throws from the challenger. Substantial Ethernano Capacity: Due to having blood relations to the mystical race of the Spirits, Silva has inherited the Spirits' most dangerous aspect; their nearly unlimited magical energy supply that lets these Spirit beings cast spells to their heart's content, as they will easily outlast the normal human mage if the two were to consistently cast spells. This Spirit enhancement also allows the user to cast spells that not even the most powerfullest mages on Ishgar could do, as most of these dangerous magics require mass amounts of concentration and vast quantities of magic energy, some of which these wizards do not utelise or are unable to attain. As another strength to this attribute Silva is able absorb mass amounts of Ethernano quickly to replenish his magic capacity, as her body keeps up with the standard time for ethernano replenishment but five times the energy consumption due to the sheer size of Silva's magic capacity. Silva will mostly use this advantage for the likes of her Elder Magic: Superbia whoch she can enter the different forms of lion form allowing her to match the different capabilites both form shave to offer. Immense Durability: Besides her superior immense strength and stamina, Silva's most identifiable aspect is her immense durability which allows her to take in several hundred hits to her body before breaking down in pain, allowing her to last longer in fights and outmatch her oppponent must they share the same pain. This immense durability allows Silva to easily stop incoming missiles of magic with just her body as well as high speed projectiles which she can stop with just the catch of hee hand, creating the appearance of a god-like figure that is immune to pain. With this aspect Silva can fall from several feet from the air and get back up as if nothing happened, allowing her to get back into the fight quickly as he brushes herself off from the fall. Trivia *Kudos to the artist of the lion form picture at the top. *Images are of Leone of Akame Ga Kill. Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Legal Mages Category:Female Category:Females Category:Spirits Category:Herboren Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant